Kismet
by bugenhagen
Summary: Five seperate encounters. Five chance meetings. There's no escaping destiny. It's fate. It's kismet. COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

**Part 1 of Kismet. Enjoy.**

It was a sweltering summer day. Well, sweltering for the inhabitants of Canada. With an almost record breaking 35° C, most residents wanted to do nothing but enjoy themselves in their cool house.

The kids wanted otherwise.

This heat wave was the perfect way to kick off summer. Children everywhere begged to be taken to the zoo, or a fair. Most just settled with a trip to the local park. Their parents didn't mind taking them, a trip to the park meant they could catch up on their reading, or catch up with the town gossip.

Once the families made their way to the park, the kids would run off to play with the other kids, while the parents would go join the other parents. Usually, parents don't see their kid until a few hours later, when the ice cream man comes around, or its just time to leave. The kids are having way too much fun to care.

As the tall blonde entered the playground with her redheaded daughter, people couldn't help but stare. Most were trying to figure out how someone with hair that fair could produce a child with hair as bright as her daughter's. Others, mainly the children, were fascinated by its vivid color.

"Honey, Mommy's gonna be sitting over there if you need me. Have fun, okay?" the woman said and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

"Okay mommy. Can I have ice cream first?" the redheaded girl asked. Her mother handed her a loonie and went to go sit with the other mothers.

She grinned and skipped over to the ice cream man.

"Can I get vanilla please?" she asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart. Do you want sprinkles on it too?" the ice cream man said, showing her a scoop of sprinkles. The little girl's eyes grew wide and she excitedly nodded.

"It'll be one loonie," he said and handed the ice cream to the girl. She handed him her money and walked back towards the rest of the kids, enjoying her ice cream along the way.

She managed to lick off all of the sprinkles before the impossible happened. Well, she didn't know it was possible. Her scoop of ice cream fell off of the cone and quickly began to melt onto the hot pavement.

"No!" she yelled and began to cry.

"Hey, why are you crying?" someone in front of her asked. She didn't bother giving him a verbal response. She just pointed to the pile of melting ice cream on the ground.

"Did it fall off?" he asked. She nodded and continued to cry.

"Here, you can have some of mine," he said, walking up to the crying girl, making sure not to step in the fast melting ice cream. He offered his cone to her and she gladly accepted it.

"Thanks. What's your name?" the girl asked after she stopped crying.

"Vinny," he said.

"Hi Vinny, I'm Judy. When we finish, you wanna go play on the jumble gym with me?" she asked, handing him the ice cream back.

"I thought it was a jungle gym," Vinny said. He handed the ice cream back to her; they were each taking a few licks before handing it back.

"That's what stupid boys call it, but I'm a girl, so I'm right," she said, smiling and taking another lick of the ice cream. He nodded in agreement and they continued to share the ice cream until it was finished.

"I'll race ya," Vinny said once they were done with their treat. Judy grinned and agreed.

"Last one there's a rotten leg!" Judy yelled and took off.

"Hey, I didn't say go!" Vinny said and followed her.

"I win!" Judy shouted triumphantly.

"I lost to a girl," Vinny said, sitting in the sand.

"Let's play," Judy said, expecting her new friend to join her. When he didn't, she knew something was wrong.

"Come on Vinny, let's play," she repeated.

"You can play. I'm gonna stay here," he said.

"I won't tell anyone that you lost to a girl," she said, smiling and offering her hand to Vinny. He grinned and the two ran hand in hand to the middle of the jungle gym.

"Let's play 'venture!" Vinny said.

"Can I be a pirate?" Judy asked.

"Girls can't be pirates. They have to be princesses," Vinny said.

"Can I be a pirate princess?" Judy asked. She wanted so badly to be a pirate.

"Fine, you can be a pirate princess. Now come on, the boat has to leave," Vinny said and helped Judy climb to the top of the jungle gym, err, pirate ship. Together they played for hours. The two ended up on robot Pirate Island, where the evil robots were trying to kidnap the pirate princess. After much bravery, Vinny's life was taken, but not before Judy was saved.

"Judy, it's time to go sweetie," Judy heard her mom yell.

"But I don't wanna," Judy pleaded. Her mother stood by their makeshift pirate ship with a stern look on her face, and Jude realized she was serious.

"You can play with your little friend some other time," Judy's mom said.

"But Vinny's my bestest friend," Judy said, hugging him. That's the thing with kids, in only an instant, they're best friends.

"You'll see him tomorrow, now come on. I need to start dinner," her mom said. Judy's eyes began to tear up as she said goodbye to her friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow Judy," Vinny said and watched as she disappeared into her mother's car.

For the next few weeks, Judy would come to the park, sometimes staying for the whole day. She was just waiting for even a glimpse of her best friend.

Soon those weeks turned into months and months turned into years until Vinny finally faded into obscurity, along with Judy's _other_ best friends.

**I hope you like that. I know its short, but so is her life so far. Each chapter grows with the characters' growth. So next Thursday, expect a longer chapter. :D**


	2. Part 2

**Ugh I am so sorry that I didn't get this out sooner, but I wasn't home at all today. Like it's almost one and I'm just now getting home. (But let me just say my day was amazing :D)**

It was the first weekend since school started, and most kids were already wishing for their summer back. Gone were the endless hours of hide and seek. The games had been replaced with desks, books, and dirty looks from teachers.

It was that time of year where it wasn't cold enough to stay inside, but it wasn't hot enough to play outside. Parents and kids alike had to find new places to go. Most chose their local fast food joint. Who could resist the germ infested play area known as the McDonalds Playplace?

"Mom, I'm gonna go play over here, okay?" a little red-headed girl said. Her mother smiled and watched her daughter run off before getting back to her book. The girl climbed into the ball pit, and imagined herself in quicksand.

The girl had an overactive imagination: if she wasn't making up stories in her head, she was singing songs about her activities.

"Quicksand, I'm sinking quick, will somebody get me out of this sitch?" she sang. She wasn't really sure what sitch meant, but she always heard her sister ask her friends "what's the sitch?" More than anything, she wanted a guitar. She wanted to move up from banging on pots and pans to actual instruments, but her mother thought she was too young.

"Hmmph," she sighed. She may have only been six, but she knew that she really wanted a guitar. She wanted to sing just like Stevie Nicks. Like most six year olds, she had the attention span of about three seconds, and her mind quickly wandered. She noticed the McDonalds installed some sort of gaming area, and she immediately jumped out of the ball pit to play.

Or at least try to.

"Girls are stupid, they can't play video games," one boy said.

"Can too, I even beat Jamie," she said, proudly.

"Jamie? Hah! That sounds like a girl's name," another boy said. The two were ganging up on her, and it was going unnoticed by everyone. Well almost everyone. There was a young boy finishing up the rest of his happy meal, and he wasn't too happy with the way the two boys were treating the red-headed girl. He swiftly finished his food as the boys continued to hassle the girl.

"Alright, here, you can play. Syke!" the boys would say.

He watched as the girl desperately tried to play, but the other boys wouldn't let her. As he was finishing chewing his food, he walked over to the three.

"Hey, let her play," he said.

"No way! She's just a girl," one of the boys said.

"So, girls know how to play games," the girl retorted.

"Nuh uh," the boy said.

"Let her play or I'll introduce you to Curley and Moe," the girl's savior said, shaking his fists in the kid's face.

Not wanting to meet Curley and Moe, the boys gave up his controllers and let the girl play.

"Thank-you," she said, quietly before focusing her attention at the screen. She quickly became engrossed with the game.

"It's okay. Wow, you're good," the boy noted.

"I love video games," she said, smiling and handing him the other controller.

"I'm Vincent," he said after she beat him at a few games.

"Judith."

"Well, Judith, I'm tired of getting my butt kicked, you wanna go play in there?" Vincent asked, pointing at the playplace. She nodded.

"Sure. But be careful, there's quicksand in there," Judith warned. As they walked over to the playplace, a song they were both to familiar with came through the speakers.

"I love this song!" Judith exclaimed.

"Me too!" Vincent yelled as they both began to jump and sing.

"I got my hair wet by a jumo jay it was the knees bees, but no it is no," Judith sang. So yeah, the lyrics were wrong, but she's only a kid.

"I want to learn to play this on my guitar," Vincent said.

"YOU HAVE A GUITAR! AHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! COME HERE!" Judith shouted. She grabbed her new friend's hand and dragged him to her mother.

"Mommy, look, Vincent is the same age as me and he has a guitar!" she told her mother.

"Really now," Judith's mother asked.

"Yes," Vincent said as politely as possible. If it was one thing he learned from his big brother, it was that when he's around a pretty girl, always be nice to her, and her parents. At six, he didn't exactly know why he should be polite, but he knew he should do it. His big brother never steered him wrong before.

"Hmm, well maybe you are old enough then, Judith. Can I talk to your mother, Vincent?" Judith's mother asked. Vincent pointed towards his mother and as she walked off, he and Judith went back to the play area.

"Where do you go to school?" Judith asked.

"I don't really remember the name. I just changed from the one I used to go to," Vincent said.

"Oh, I just never remember my school's name period," Judith said, laughing. The two of them sat around without saying anything, thinking the same exact thing. Suddenly, they both tagged each other and screamed "you're it!" before running off.

Oh the joys of being a kid again.

After chasing each other for the rest of the afternoon, the two finally collapsed in a heap at the top of the play area with ice cream cones.

"This is the most fun ever," Vincent said.

"I know!" Judith shouted and giggled. For some reason, when she was around Vincent, she was really giggly, and he made her smile.

"You are really pretty," Vincent said, making the six year old blush. Another thing Vincent learned from his brother that girls do not have cooties.

"Thanks. You are too," Judith said before giggling again. They sat around comfortably in silence for some time before they were called by their parents.

"I guess it's time to leave," Vincent said.

"I guess so," Judith said, sadly. She didn't want to leave her new friend, and first crush. When they made it down to the bottom, they hugged each other before walking off with their mothers.

Judith would go back to that McDonalds, hoping to catch sight of the blonde haired boy who she got her first crush on. She never saw him.

Her mother did buy her that guitar though. She would play everyday, and she promised to never quit.

Vincent would also go back to see if he saw Judith but he had no such luck. They would always just miss each other. It was like they were fated to never see each other again.

So it seemed.

**So, yeah like I said, I apologize. I've just had so much to do today, I had no clue that I wouldn't be home. Well there it was. Now you know why Jude got her start. Next Thursday, new chapter. I will try to get it out on time. But you never know these days.**

**Reviews!**


	3. Part 3

**New Chapter, YAY!**

Parties. Everybody has them. Everybody goes to them. Usually, everybody hates them. Or at least half of the people at them.

It was the end of the year, and parties were springing up all over the place. Not as many parties as there was the past year; now that everyone was sure the world wasn't going to end, there wasn't such a need.

Most parents, however, were off to their office New Year's party, while they found a place to drop their kids off. The lucky ones got to visit with their grandparents, or the next door neighbors who were such free spirits that they didn't even have an office to go to a party for.

The unlucky ones were forced to go to some lame party that was thrown for the kids so the parents could have their night of fun. Lame clothes, lame games, lame music, even lame food.

Lame music was not something the kids were too thrilled about, not in an age where if you didn't know all the words to the latest Chili Peppers song, you might as well be the kid who still eats glue.

One girl in particular seemed more aggravated than the rest.

"What does he have playing?" a red headed girl muttered. The boy sitting next to her smiled.

"Crap," he said.

"I agree, but then again, Jamie has never been known for his choice of music," she said.

"I don't really know him. I came with my friend but he ditched me to hang out with some girl," the guy said.

"I don't really like Jamie's friends," she said.

"Me neither," he said, laughing.

"I'm Red," she said, holding out her hand to shake.

"Vin," he said.

"So I take it you're not into LFO," Vin said, smirking.

"I could care less if Chinese food makes him sick," Red replied.

"You know the words," Vin noted.

"I have a sister. This is all she plays. Constantly. Of course my parents let her. Unless I'm playing Abbey Road, my music has to be plugged into my ears. If they can hear it, its annoying," Red said.

"That sucks. But you have to admit, Abbey Road is a good album," Vin said.

"Indeed it is," Red said and got up. She heard her friend's mother yell for something, and she went to go check it out.

"You seem to know your way around Jamie's house," Vin said, following her.

"I've lived near Andrews all my life. How do you know him? I've never seen you around before," Red said.

"I don't live in this part of town. I only met the guy tonight. I came with my best friend; his girlfriend is one of Jamie's friends," Vin said.

"Ah, gotcha," Red said. It turns out Jamie's mother was just calling everyone into the kitchen for cake and ice cream. _How fun._

"Mom, please call her Red. You're just gonna continue to make her mad, and she'll never come over here again," Jamie whispered to his mother as Red neared the ice cream.

"Cake and ice cream?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Just ice cream," Red said.

"Same for me," Vin said and followed the red headed girl across the house. She ended up going into Jamie's room and he followed right behind her.

"Hrm, I don't think Andrews would like the idea of the two of us disappearing into his room together," Red said.

"Yeah, well Jamie hasn't said two words to either of us, so he can get over it," Vin said, laughing. The two of them ate their ice cream in a comfortable silence.

"So let's see what Jamie's got to listen to in here. Maybe it's better than what's playing out there," Vin said, getting up.

"That is Andrew's music. That's all he listens too. I think it's because of my sister; he's got this huge crush on her, but she's in grade eight. She'd never go for him," Red said.

"Yeah. Grade eights never go for grade sixes," Vin said.

"That and she goes to the high school now. She thinks she's too cool to even talk to him unless he's over at my house. Then she'll say hey," Red said, mimicking her sister's voice.

"Well at least you don't have to go to school with her," Vin said.

"Yeah. So now that we've established that Andrew's has a bad taste in music, you're gonna tell me what you listen to," Red said.

"Blur, Reliant K, Lifehouse, Modest Mouse," Vin said. Red nodded and added her input.

"Blink, Blur, No Doubt, Incubus," Red said and smiled when Vin approved.

"No Chili Peppers?" Vin asked.

"I love them. Always have. But everyone is so into them. Even my sister is into them," Red said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, same here. But I found this really cool band from Ajax. They're just getting started, you should check them out," Vin said.

"Sum 41! I love those guys!" Red exclaimed.

"Awesome, you know who they are," Vin said. The two laughed, stopping when they heard the chorus of kids counting down from 60. Midnight was approaching. This made things very awkward for the two who knew what was supposed to happen at 1.

"Uh, so are we supposed to?" Vin asked, shyly.

"I think so," Red said, blushing.

The two leaned in, awkwardly preparing themselves for their first kiss. At ten, there was a knock on the door.

"Red, you're missing the countdown," Jamie said through the door. The two of them jumped apart and bolted out of the room.

Right at midnight, Red's parents were at the Andrew's house, there to pick up their daughter. She didn't want to leave, but then again, when did she ever want to leave?

The days following the party, Vin tried desperately to get his friend to give him Jamie's number, but to no avail. Vin's friend broke up with Jamie's friend, and wanted nothing to do with either of them, seeing how it was Jamie's fault that they had broken up.

And Red had no idea who Vin's friend was, and Jamie couldn't even remember what Vin looked like to save his life. There was no way of contacting him; she didn't even know his last name. And he never told her what school he went to, so there would be no way she would ever find him.

"Why do you care so much?" her sister asked one night.

"Because, he was almost my first kiss," Red said, sadly.

**Yay new chapter. And if you have a question about those bands, just know that I did my research. All of them released something either in or prior to 2000. So yeah, review! There's only two more parts!**


	4. Part 4

**Alright, with all the AP testing and end of the year sheeee, I've been busy. But don't worry. This chapter is here. A day or two late, but it's still here. **

She loved the feeling of singing on a stage. It was even better when there was a band behind her, backing her up. And that's exactly what she was doing: singing on a stage with a band backing her up.

"Ladies and gentleman that was finalist number 6, Jude Harrison!" whoever the announcer of the week was said. Jude grinned and walked backstage. She couldn't believe that she had made it to the top 6. She didn't even think she'd make the show, but to even be top 6 was incredible.

"Harrison, good job tonight," some of the staff said. Jude couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She'd just done her version of Ex-Girlfriend, by No Doubt. The contestants were going through the No Doubt phase that week, and Jude couldn't figure out what song she was going to do for the next night of show.

"Hey, Jude, I know you want to do Simple Kind of Life for tomorrow, but just know that I'm gonna be doing that one, and well, the better girl will win. And it'll be me," Jude's archrival, Eden said. They went to the same school, grew up in the same neighborhood, and tried pretty much at the same time, and Eden, who Jude never really talked to, had been out to get her since day one.

"I don't care what you think, I'm gonna do whatever song I feel like," Jude said.

"Well whatever, I'll sound better, as usual," Eden said, and walked away. Jude didn't know how or why, but somehow she let that girl get to her. It never failed.

She sat on the floor and held her head in her hands, trying not to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jude heard a voice ask. She looked up and saw it was the guitarist from the live band. The cute guitarist.

"I'm fine, Eden just knows exactly what to say to get to me," Jude said. There was something about this girl that drew him in, from day one, and he was finally getting his chance to talk to her.

"What'd she say?" he asked.

"She just told me not to do the same song as her tomorrow, because Canada will pick the best singer. And it'll be her," Jude said.

"Don't listen to her. She can't even compare to you. You know, you were my favorite out of all of the auditions, Jude," the cute guitarist said.

"Really? That means a lot, thanks," she said.

"I'm Spiederman, by the way," he said.

"What a cool name. Jude's so lame," she said, frowning.

"It's not lame, the Beatles even wrote a song about it," Spiederman said.

"Well its lame compared to yours," she said.

"Well everyone's lame compared to you," he whispered, making her blush.

"Come on Jude, let's go across the street and indulge in a little ice cream. That'll make you forget all about your Eden problems," Spiederman said, grabbing Jude's hand and helping her off of the ground. There was something about this boy that made her feel at ease, and it wasn't his high level of attractiveness.

Just as he said, there was a little ice cream place across the street. The two sat down and he ordered them both banana splits.

"Has this always been here?" Jude asked. She never noticed the small ice cream shop across from the arena.

"Yeah. My mother used to take me here as a little kid, and now that I have a car, I just drive over here anytime I want," Spiederman said.

"You've got your license already?" Jude asked.

"Well I've got my permit. My mother came with me tonight, but usually I'll just drive around with my older brother. No one ever pulls me over with him with me," he said.

"That's cool. So how'd you manage to score a spot as one of the guitarists?" she asked.

"They had some open audition, so I tried out, and they called me back," he said.

"That's probably even cooler than me making top 12," she said.

"No, I don't think anyone was happier than me. Well besides you. I remember when they showed the auditions on TV, for some reason I just felt like you would be going all the way," he said.

"You remember me from that long ago?" Jude asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what it was about you," Spiederman said, making Jude blush once more. She didn't know if he was trying to woo her over or if he was genuinely amazed by her, but whatever he was doing, it was working.

"So what song are you and Eden doing tomorrow?" Spiederman asked once their ice cream was brought out.

"Well she heard I was gonna do Simple Kind of Life, and now she's gonna do it," Jude said.

"And you did Ex-Girlfriend tonight, so you can choose from Bathwater, Simple Kind of Life, Don't Speak, and Spiderwebs. And you really wanna do Simple Kind of Life?" he asked.

"I'm sure you know we learn all of them and we tell them the morning of which one we'll do, to avoid leaking or whatever. And Simple Kind of Life, that's the one I feel as though I sang the best. That's why I did Ex-Girlfriend tonight, and then I was gonna do Simple tomorrow, and all would be right in the world," she said.

"I think she's just trying to intimidate you. I really don't think she'd choose Simple Kind of Life," he told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"For the simple reason that Eden doesn't do power ballads. She does things that she can dance around and shake her skanky ass to," he said. Jude laughed at his comment. Partly because it was true.

"I thought I was the only one who found her kinda trashy," Jude said.

"No, we all do. The first night she met me she tried to kiss me," Spiederman said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ah. Well it's nice to know you're not some kind of kissing bandit or anything," she said, laughing.

"Yeah, far from it," he admitted.

"Same here," she said. The two sat around awkwardly wondering what to do next. The silence was broken by Jude's phone.

"Hey, oh someone told you I was over here? Crap, alright I'm leaving right now," Jude said.

"That's my mother. Someone told her I came over here, and she's picking me up to go home," she explained.

"Oh, that really blows," Spiederman said.

"Yeah. But thanks, and here's some money for the ice cream," Jude said, trying to hand him some money.

"No, no it's the least I can do. You've had a rough night," he said.

"Okay well thanks again," Jude said and hugged her newfound friend. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. They both felt like the timing was right and leaned in for a kiss. It was short and sweet, but it was memorable for the both of them.

"I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow," Jude said, and ran out to her mother, leaving Spiederman with two half eaten ice sundaes and a goofy grin on his face.

The next night when Jude made it to the arena, she was shocked to see that Spiderman wasn't there.

"What happened?" Jude asked one of the drummers.

"His mother went crazy. She got a phone call from his school and he's almost failing a class, so she terminated his contract with the company. We've been scrambling to get his replacement to learn everything," he said.

Jude turned and faced her sister, who she had brought with her because she wanted to meet the boy who gave her sister her first kiss.

"He's gone," Jude said.

"It's okay Jude, there will be other guys. And other firsts for you. I promise," her sister said.

"Thanks Sades," Jude said, holding in her tears. That night she did Simple Kind of Life, and she blew away the judges.

Not once did she run into Spiederman again. He never showed up at the arena, she never saw him at the ice cream shop, he never came by. She didn't know what happened to him, but she knew she wouldn't forget him.

Nor would he forget her.

"Ladies and gentleman, you guys chose her. Your very first Instant Star, doing her original song, 24 Hours, Jude Harrison!" the announcer said, a few months later. Spiederman and his friends were celebrating his un-grounding and the finale of Instant Star.

"She did it," he whispered, with a grin on his face.

**Alright so once again, sorry guys. Next chapter will definitely be on time, or maybe even early. I never got my laptop back, so those of you reading my other stories, I'll just have to come up with completely new stuff on the home computer. Those will be continued at the end of this story.**

**Don't worry, Jude and Spiederman will have a happy ending. :D**


	5. Part 5

**Here it is. The conclusion to this five part miniseries. I hope you loved it as much as I did. :D**

**Part 5**

The setting was perfect. The lights were low. The temperature was just right. The mood was set. He could tell this was going to be a night to remember.

"Speed, come on; we go on it like ten minutes," a blonde said. Speed snapped out of it.

It was the perfect setting. For his first gig. His first real gig. Yeah, Speed's played at places before, but this was the first time it was his band, playing his music, singing his songs, and laughing at his lame attempts to joke in between songs.

Speed was finally 18 and free to do whatever the hell he wanted with his life. And that included singing.

His best friends and band mates were just as thrilled as he was. Sure, the stuff he was playing wasn't all they wanted to play, but, they had to start somewhere, and right now, Speed was the only one who actually wrote things.

"SME on three," the blonde, Kyle, said. He looked over at the shaggy haired brunette who nodded and looked over at Speed.

"Kyle, Wally, we got this. One, two, three," Speed said.

"SME!"

Another blonde walked into the small club as the boys prepared themselves for their first performance as the…well no one could figure it out, so as SME. She was in need of a back up band, and her best friend convinced her that downtown would be crawling with local bands trying to get their shot.

"This band hasn't even started yet," she said.

"They look like they're done checking. Come on, let's get closer," her best friend said.

As she walked closer to the stage, she made eye contact with one of the guitarists. If she was holding anything, it would've been broken.

"What was the gasp for?" her best friend asked.

"It's him," she said, pointing at the guitarist.

"Who?" her best friend asked.

"That guy right there. He's the guy who gave me my first kiss," she said. She looked up at him as he began to play his first song.

"It's called Kings and Queens," he said.

Just the sound of his singing brought a smile to her face.

"I want them. This band, they're good," she said once they were done. Her best friend nodded and walked up to the stage.

"Hey, dude, isn't that Jude Harrison?" Speed's friend said, pointing to the blonde that was standing in the front.

"Why don't you go talk to her," his other friend said.

"Yeah, I mean she was your first -," his friends joked.

"Shut up, guys," Speed said, not taking his eyes off of Jude.

"Hey, uh, lead singer guy," some guy said, walking up to Speed.

"Uh, hey," Speed replied.

"My name's Jamie Andrews, I work for G Major, and, we think you guys are good," the guy said.

"You're shitting me. There's no way you work for G Major. You look like you're my age," Speed said.

"I probably am your age. My best friend got a contract with them, and managed to score me a job there," Jamie said.

"Wow, you've got one hell of a best friend. So, what do you guys wanna sign us or something?" Speed asked.

"Well we're actually looking for a touring band, and we came here to find one, and once she saw you, she had to have you," Jamie said.

"Who's she?" Speed asked, while looking for Jude. Wherever he saw her before, she wasn't there anymore.

"Uh, well I don't know where she went, but let us sit down and talk things over until she gets back," Jamie said, trying to sound as professional as possible. Finding his best friend a backup band was his first task at G Major and he didn't wanna screw it up.

"God, Jamison, I swear, I'm gonna kill him," Jamie's best friend said, walking up to him. She and Speed let out a gasp at the same time.

"Jude."

"Spiederman."

"You weren't lying," Kyle said.

"Lying about what?" Jamie asked.

"Jude Harrison," Wally said.

"Hey, Jude," Speed said once they were all seated.

"Hey, Spiederman," Jude said. She felt her cheeks burn red as she thought about how she knew him.

She couldn't believe that she was sitting across from him, after almost three years of no contact.

"How have you been?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I've been, dammit, I gotta take this, its Jake" Jude said as her phone rang. Without even a goodbye, Jude closed her phone and ran out of the restaurant, leaving Speed once again.

"Who's Jake?" Speed asked. He figured it was her brother or something, and he was in the hospital.

"It's her boyfriend," Jamie said. Speed frowned and realized how stupid it was for him to think that she would be single. She's Jude Harrison, Canada's first Instant Star; why the hell would she be single.

"Oh," Speed said, staring blankly into his fast melting ice cream, realizing that once again, Jude Harrison got away.

**The end. No I can't do that. It was gonna be the end, but I decided that they should have a happy ending. Or should they?**

_Three weeks later._

It was a late night at G Major. Most people were home by now, either off to bed, or getting ready to hit the clubs. Not Jude Harrison. She was going through one of her insomniac episodes, and she spent her nights wandering the halls of the studio.

One room in particular seemed to spark her interest. It was probably due to the singing coming from the room.

"_I can never know the answers. Stick around now, cause anything can happen," the voice sang._

She opened the door and came face to face with Spiederman.

"Spiederman, I haven't seen you since, that one night at that club," Jude said, shocked.

"Yeah, you just kinda dashed out of there. I didn't get a chance to talk to you," Speed said.

"It was Jake, my asshole of a boyfriend," Jude said.

"Oh, well are things going better now?" Speed asked.

"I should correct myself. My asshole of an ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him that night," Jude said.

"Oh, well then," Speed said. The two sat comfortably in silence, drinking in the other's presence.

"Ice cream?" Speed asked, handing her the container of Half Baked.

"Ice cream is like, the perfect addition to any situation, sucky or not," Jude said.

"I agree," Speed said. Once the pair was done eating the ice cream, they just sat around, talking through the night. They talked about everything.

"I remember the first time I was almost kissed. It was on New Year's Eve, but Jamie scarred us so badly that we just chickened out and went downstairs," Jude said, after Speed asked her about her first kiss.

"Weird, I remember almost kissing a girl on New Year's Eve, but some guy came and we just kinda forgot about the kiss," Speed said.

"I forget his name though," Jude trailed off. What was his name? Oh that's right. Vin.

"Vin?" Jude tried. When Spiederman responded with a nod, she realized he was the boy from the party.

"You know what I've noticed? Every time I've ever met you, there's been ice cream involved," Spiederman said.

"Yeah I know. That's what always happened to me. I would meet some really cool kid, eat ice cream with him, and then he'd disappear forever," Jude said.

"Yeah, that always happened to me as well," Spiederman said slowly.

Then it hit them.

"I've been running into you all my life," they both said at the same time.

"I don't believe it. I can't believe it, I can't even begin to describe it," Jude said.

"They have words for things like this," Speed said. Jude moved closer to him. She wanted more than anything to kiss him again, and she was determined to make it happen.

"I think its called destiny," Jude mumbled before their lips met.

"Or fate," he whispered as they pulled apart and went back for seconds.

"I prefer the term kismet," she murmured while rubbing her nose against his.

**Alright the end. I left it up in the air. They could be together, they could just be making out. Lolz. I loved writing this story; I hope you loved reading it. Now I'm gonna devote my time to finishing everything else. Adios. **


End file.
